1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
Fundus cameras for photographing a periphery of a fundus are known constructed such that an internal fixation target (fixation light) may be moved to guide a line of sight of an examinee. For moving a fixation target, several methods have been suggested, for example, a method by which a point light source as a fixation target is moved with a lever and the like, and a method by which one of a plurality of point light sources provided in predetermined positions is selectively lit. For recognizing a travel position of the fixation target, a method has been suggested by which an image of the fixation target is optically synthesized and displayed together with an image of the fundus on a monitor for observation.
According to the method by which the point light source is moved with the lever and the like, the position of the fixation target maybe recognized through observation on the monitor. However, if a periphery of the fundus is divided every 60° degrees into six sections for photographing to obtain six images, for instance, it is difficult to place the fixation target in each position intended for photographing. On the other hand, according to the method by which one of the plurality of point light sources is selectively lit, the fixation target may be placed in the position intended for photographing provided that coordinates of lighting positions are predetermined. This method, however, ensures only a low degree of freedom for photographing outside the predetermined positions.